Did I tell you?
by Duckiej
Summary: I cried my head off when Claire died, and probably thousands of fans with me. I thought it was a big shame Alex never got the chance to give Claire her Present, so I started writing a story about what would have happened if he had...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was sitting in the car, feeling the pain, listening to Tess screaming. She looked scared, desperate.

'Pull your leg, Claire! Pull it!'

Many thoughts passed her mind. Alex, their relationship. Charlotte. Precious little Charlotte, who was lying down on the grass crying now. Her father. Drover's. All the things she wanted to do. All the places she wanted to go. Alex again. All the things she still wanted to tell him. It was too late.  
The car started moving to the ravine again. Tess ran to the back of the car and desperate she tried to hold it, crying 'No! No!'. Of course she wasn't strong enough. She ran back to the front of the car. Claire looked at her blonde hairs. Her friendly face. Tears of despair crossed her face while she shouted: 'Pull your leg, Claire! Pull it! Please!'  
_I'm so sorry, Tess,_ she told her in her mind. _I'm so, so sorry._ This could be the end. It wasn't her time, it just wasn't her time. The fact she might not see her baby grow up made her so sad. But she was stuck in a car that was going to crash into a ravine and she couldn't stop it. She couldn't make Tess take the risk to fall with her.

'Look after Charlotte… I love you…' She looked into Tess' eyes once again. Than she stretched out her arm and pushed her away.

Alex was fixing up the decorations for the party when Tess arrived. She was on foot, running, holding Charlotte so tightly she was almost squeezing her. She was alone. He knew it the moment he saw her. Something's wrong. Something's very wrong.

'Help me… somebody help me…'

Alex dropped the decorations instantly.

'Tess! What happened? Where's the car? Where… where's Claire?'  
She looked at him. He looked her in the eye and saw nothing else then fear and despair.

'Claire… the car… the horse, it crossed the road so suddenly… she couldn't stop the car and we almost drove into a ravine… I got out and took Charlotte and Claire…'

'What? What happened to Claire? Tess, what happened to Claire?'

'She… she and the car… she fell into the ravine…'

Alex couldn't remember that drive later. He only knew he was driving much to fast. He didn't even take the time to stop the car decently.

'CLAIRE!'

No one but the echo of his own voice answered him. He looked at Nick, Tess and Jodi standing beside him. Tess didn't do anything but crying, Jodi was just standing there covering her mouth with her hands. Nick showed up from behind the car, holding a cord. Alex almost ran over him and yanked the cord out of his hands.

'Easy, Alex!' Nick told him. 'Nice and slow. Don't go too fast!'

Some unknown reason made him be so grateful for that. Not that he was listening; he would have jumped into the ravine even if there wouldn't have been any cord, but his brother's voice gave him some kind of support.

He felt the rocks rolling away under his feet. Nothing else then Claire's face passed his mind. He could remember he had almost fallen down when as he went to fast, but he couldn't remember himself caring about that.

The car had totally fallen apart. Pieces of steel were dispersed everywhere.

'Claire!' _Please, let her be alive._ He couldn't imagine a life without her.

She felt herself coming back to earth when she heard rocks falling. _Oh my god, I'm alive_. She couldn't imagine it had been a hard sound, but every part of her body hurt her so it sounded like an earthquake to her. _Please, let somebody be there to get me out_. She listened carefully and noticed a voice… Nick? She kept her eyes closed to make her head feel better, but it didn't help much.

'Claire?'

She had been waiting for his voice all the time, and the joy when she finally heard it was bigger than she expected. She opened her eyes to see his face again. It felt like she hadn't seen him for years.

'Alex?'

'Claire!' He ran to the door less car and kneeled beside her. 'Claire, thank God…'

He took her hands, scared to hurt her. She looked at him and cried.

'I'm so, so glad you're here…'

'Claire…'

'I thought I was gonna die… I thought I'd never see you again!'

He lifted his hand to stroke her face. She smiled.

'It's just gonna be fine, Claire. It's just gonna be fine.' He looked at here and realised she was looking horrible. She had a terrible wound on her leg where she'd been stuck under the wheel. There was blood on her forehead. She needed an ambulance. She needed one right now.

'Listen to me, Claire… I'm not a doctor, I won't try to get you out. I'll tell Nick to call for an ambulance, right? I'll be back.'

She didn't remember much of that night. During the trip in the ambulance she was falling away all the time. They'd given her a painkiller that made her sleepy. When she opened her eyes she saw Alex looking at her and than he stroked her and told her to get asleep again. He told her it was gonna be fine. And she knew it.The next time she opened her eyes she was lying in a soft bed, with her head resting on a pillow that couldn't rival her own pillow at home at all. White blankets and pillows, white rooms. White people. She hated hospitals. She realised it had to be very late now. When she looked beside her she saw Alex in a chair(white of course), with his head sank to the left side. She laughed even tough she felt like someone was hammering all her bones with a masse. He wasn't sleeping as deep as she thought he was. He woke up instantly by hearing her laughing. He came closer to her and sighted.

'You know Claire… I'm so glad you're alive.'

She smiled. 'Of course I am. I'm indestructible.'

'I love you, Claire.'

'I love you too.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The days after the accident where filled up with painkillers and doctors in white jackets. They passed like an intoxication, so the first diverging day was the day the hospital finally let her go. Alex came to the hospital, like he'd done every day since the accident. But this time he didn't come to visit her, but, finally, to pick her up. She was packing her things when he came into her room. He was carrying a bundle of flowers that was so big she could hardly see his face. He always made her laugh if he was trying to do something romantic. It was so sweet.

'Hey, what are you laughing about?' he asked, looking half amused and half humiliated. 'These flowers aren't funny… but they smell awful…'

Claire took the flowers out of his hands and smelled. 'They don't smell awful, you idiot!'

'Maybe not,' he said, taking her bags off the bed. 'But I'm a man.'

It was a sunny day, symbolising her mood. It was the best day since weeks. He had parked his car just in front of the front door, because she was still limping a bit. But it was clear the Claire inside had not changed a bit; she still didn't want him to help her in and out of the car.

'Hands off,' she said, again.

'Very happy to see you, too, Claire.'

It was so good to be back on Drover's. Not to see it for a long time had made her love it even more than she already did before.  
The moment they heard Alex' car, everyone came running out of the house. They all wanted to hug her at the same time.  
The only missing person was, very strange, Tess. She recognized her when the others let her go. She was standing behind them, waiting for her.  
They held each other for a very long time. She felt her warmth and realised that Tess was the one she had missed the most. She had come to visit her in hospital, but she hadn't come every day. Drover's was very important to her.  
'I missed you, Tess.'  
She felt Tess' tears on her shoulder.  
'I missed you too. You scared me, it was horrible.'

'I scared myself too,' she said, and they laughed together.  
'Come on, ladies, no crying now! Let's get inside and see what Jodi has done to the poor house,' said Nick and he winked to Jodi.  
'He doesn't like it,' Jodi said humiliated. 'But I'm sure you will, Claire.'  
She waited till Claire didn't listen anymore and whispered to Tess: 'She will, won't she?'

She did. There were plastic flowers everywhere and she could hardly see the table under all the food.  
'I'm sure you'll like it,' Meg said. 'There's Turkish food and Italian and…'

'Leave it, mum,' Jodi said, 'I don't think Claire's interested in cooking lessons.'  
Claire smiled. 'Today I am, Jode.'

She looked around to find Alex.

'Hey, didn't you have a present for me? You know, before…'

'Yeah, I did. You'll get it. Later.'

Being home felt so good. It was the best evening of her life. She had never appreciated Meg's food more than she did now. It was perfect, even Stevie was still there. It was a glorious moment.

A couple of hours later she was sitting on a fence, staring at the stars above. Alex came closer so silently she didn't hear him coming, but she knew it when he was there. She always did.

'I have never appreciated life so much as I do now,' she said. She felt his hand on her shoulder.

'I have never appreciated you so much as I do now,' he answered. She smiled.

'I still got your present.'

'Oh, what is it, what is it!'

'Close your eyes.'

She did. She felt his hands taking hers.

'Now open.' She opened her eyes and saw him kneeling at her feet. A feeling took control over her mind. There was a look in his eyes she had never seen before. He was holding a small, black box in his hands.

'Claire… I should have done this a very long time ago, but… It didn't seem to be the right moment, so I'll do it now. I love you.'

A silence took over the place for a moment. A late bird sang his song to the black night.  
'Claire McLeod… Will you marry me?'

A few seconds she didn't know what to say. It seemed to make him insecure.  
'Won't you?' It sounded so pitiful it made her laugh.

'Of course I will, you idiot!'

'Will you?'  
'Yeah!'  
It was the most perfect moment of her life. It was the most perfect ring she'd ever seen. Their faces came closer to each other and their lips found each other in a kiss that seemed to last forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He woke up with the sunlight on his face and in his heart. Claire was sleeping with a smile on her face and her head on his shoulder. It was the perfect moment. Again. Since they got together the whole world seemed to be full of perfect moments. Voices from outside reached the room trough the window and he realised the others were already working. It was like Claire had an instinct for moments when she thought she couldn't be missed, cause she woke up instantly.

'Shouldn't I be working now?'  
'Probably they could miss you.'  
'Yeah, but what happened to my alarm?'  
'I don't know. Is it important?'  
She smiled. 'Probably not.'  
'Well then let's not worry about it.'  
'I won't,' she said, and she moved to the left side so she could look in his eyes.  
'Were you planning to do this from the day I drove into that bloody ravine?'  
He smiled. 'Yeah, I was… I lost the ring when I was packing my bags. If I hadn't I would have done it before you left.'  
'Yeah, but we got the rest of our life's together now.'  
'Do you think that's enough?'  
'Probably not,' she said smiling, 'but I'm sure we'll manage.'Their perfect early morning, that had become not so early now, was being interrupted by somebody knocking on the door.  
'Hey, you sleepyheads! Are you awake?'  
'Yeah, we're coming!'  
They heard Tess laughing on the other side of the door.  
'Hurry! Breakfast's ready!'  
'Hey Tess? What have you done to my alarm?'  
'Turn it off.'  
'Why?'  
'Well I thought you could probably use a long night.'  
Claire laughed. 'Thank you, Tess.'  
Tess kept standing in front of the door and listened. She heard lots of laughing.  
'Hey, are you coming or not?'  
'Yes, we're coming!'  
'But hurry,' Meg called from the kitchen. 'Your eggs are getting cold!'  
'Well, what do you think, will we get out?' Alex asked her.  
'Yeah,' she said, 'we can't make the eggs waiting.'  
'Will we tell them?'  
She thought about it for a minute.  
'Not yet. We should make it a bit… spectacular.'  
'Want a spectacular wedding?'  
'No. Yes, but…'  
'Don't worry,' he told her. 'I'll give you one.'

Although Tess told her not to, Claire was working with her horses again the same day.  
'You missed me for two months. I should get back to work, or I'll get bored.'  
Tess smiled significantly. 'Get bored? With Alex? Go away.' She looked at Claire's face and tried to see through it, because she knew Claire was hiding something.  
'Something's going on between the two of you, isn't it?'  
'Who, us? Go away,' she said. But she knew Tess could see she knew more than she told her. It didn't bother her. She'd know more soon.  
'Hey, have you seen Stevie?' Claire asked, to get the attention off her and Alex and things going on. She could have known that didn't work with Tess.  
'She's with the coddle, why?'  
'Well… I wanted eh.. I wanted her to look after Charlotte this afternoon.'  
'That won't be necessary, she's with Meg now, eating her…' Suddenly Tess stopped talking. A very big smile started to cross her face and she was having sparks in her eyes like she always did when she was happy. Claire started checking herself. Was she wearing something funny?  
'What's it Tess?'  
'Claire. You know you can't fool me.'  
'Why not? I mean… what's wrong?'  
'You're wearing a ring and it doesn't seem to be a cheap one.'  
_Oh no. The ring._ She could have known. But, actually, she didn't mind.  
'Claire, it's so beautiful!' Tess was looking more excited then she did after her own engagement with Dave.  
Claire smiled. 'I know… I was wondering if I would take it off so you wouldn't find out, but… I just didn't wanna do that.'  
'No, I can understand that! Why didn't you tell me?'  
'Well… We decided to keep the secret but… you always see through whatever I tell you.'  
'Hey Claire?'  
'Yeah?'  
'Congrats!' She got one of her sisters Big Hugs and held her longer than she usually did. She knew what had almost happened to her and she decided to enjoy life, every day it would last.

Stevie was doing repairs to a broken fence and thinking. Claire's accidents had made old feelings break away. Feelings like… regret. Regret for things she still didn't tell people. Regret for things she was hiding. She used to tell herself there was more than enough time to do those things in her life, but she realised life could be over whenever it decided to end. Or whenever some horse decided to cross the road the wrong moment. Time was flowing away under her eyes and she was having so many things to do. She put down her instruments and sighted. Rose. She would never go through any moment Rose was not being on her mind. It was so long ago… but it was still killing her. She always told herself not to think about it. But wasn't Claire's accident meant to be a lesson for her? Shouldn't she just… No. she just didn't have the guts to do that to Rosie. Precious little Rosie. Rosie was her baby, she had grown up without Stevie to look after her. To see her become a young woman. She had given up her baby to another woman. And now she didn't mean any more to her daughter than the strange, desperate old spinster she was calling auntie Stevie. But she just couldn't do it to Rose. Rose, who was calling her aunt mum, and her mother aunt. It was just so… unfair. She would break Rosie's heart if she'd tell her.

'Hey, Steve!'  
She moved her head and saw Alex coming out of his red car. He was looking very happy. When she thought about it, she didn't remember him looking so happy for ages.  
'Hey, Alex. What are you looking so happy for?'  
He smiled, but it wasn't his… regular, innocent smile. He was hiding something.  
'Will I help you with that? Seems like you didn't do any good, hea?'  
He was right. The fence was as broken as it was when she started repairing it an hour ago.  
'Well, thank you. I don't think I'm in the mood to fix fences today,' she said, with her head miles away, with Rosie, who'd be doing her make up, or buying clothes. Doing things with her mother Stevie should be doing.  
'Steve, what's wrong with you? You're looking so… sad. So absent-minded.'  
'Could be. But you're looking so happy. Where's that for?'  
'An answer to my question first, please,' he said teasing.  
'No, I'd have to tell you a long story. Too long ago. I shouldn't do that.'  
'Well then, you'll see what's my secret sooner or later. If there's a secret, of course,' he said as he stood up. 'Well, that was your fence.'  
'Thank you.' She looked him in the eye. 'It has been broken for ages, but you could never bring yourself to fixing it.'  
'Don't be too curious, Stevie,' he answered, still with that stupid grin on his face. 'But I got to go now. Someone's waiting for me.'  
'Who would that be…' she muttered spotting as she looked at his car becoming a small, red point at the end of the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex had done a good job. Four new horses had arrived and were waiting for her to train them. She remembered that time they were having a fight and tried to find new horses separated. They hadn't found anyone. She heard Alex' car coming while she was wondering how he got four new horses while she never got just one horse on her own.

'Alex, I need you to explain something to me.'

He smiled. 'I will. But you should pay me first.'  
She sighted but in her heart his way of paying didn't bother her at all. She gave the ring on her finger a loving look before she put her arms around him to "pay" him the way he wanted her to. She couldn't remember she had felt this way before. Nothing seemed to be able to scare her anymore since she made this decision about her future, about what she was going to do with the rest of her life. It all seemed so clear, so simple. She realised that was the way to feel. Like always, it took a while before they were both willing to let each other go. This time that moment came when they heard the very annoying and unwelcome sound off Alex' phone. She let him go to answer the call but he wouldn't.  
'We're busy now,' he said naughty. 'And you wanted me to explain something. I think that's important enough.'  
She decided to forget about the horses and ask him something that was more important to her right now.  
'So when did you think we're going to plan our big day?'  
'Whenever you want.'

'Soon.'  
He laughed. 'You're hasty.'  
'Yeah, I don't want anything unexpected to happen in the spare time.' She put an accent on the word "unexpected" to make him understand where she was talking about.

'Well then… will we say, in two weeks?'  
'Yeah, sounds good.'  
'Well then let's not lose any time anymore,' he said as he pushed her to his car.

'What, now?'  
'I guess we need a preacher, and a dress, and a…'  
'You're not gonna see my dress before the wedding!'  
'No, of course not, but I'll do some other stuff when you're picking one.'  
She decided not to ask him what he meant with "other stuff". "Other stuff" out of his mouth most times meant some kind of smashing surprise for her. She loved him talking about "other stuff".

'Well then let's go,' she answered him.

They were sitting in the car for only five minutes when the phone rang again. It was Nick, asking why Alex wasn't at Drover's anymore. Alex told him he had better things to do then hanging around waiting for his brother to give him some stupid job to do. And he hang up.

Tess was sitting on a fence holding Charlotte in her arms. It was her time to sleep but she wouldn't stop crying. She had missed her mother for too long. Tess felt herself shivering when she thought about what had almost happened to her sister, and what with her sister almost happened to Drover's Run. She didn't know what she'd have done if Claire would have died. She didn't know if she'd have had the guts to go on on her own. The same time she knew she would. She'd have done it for Claire. For her memories, although they were not many. She recalled a day of her life she'd prefer to forget, but what had become very important to her the past weeks.

'_I married you, not this farm!' A voice, so close to her, tough seeming to come from a far reached her ears. Their meaning reached her brains and Tess looked at her own hot tears falling on the face of her favourite doll. _

'_If you go, you don't come back!' Her father's voice. She couldn't remember a day of her short life she had seen and heard him so angry. She heard steps behind her and shivered.  
'Come on, Tess, hurry!' Claire. Her brown hairs were flowing behind her as she ran out of the house, and took Tess' hand to make her sister come with her. _

_Their parents didn't even notice them being gone. _

Tess shook her head to stop the memory coming back. She didn't want to go trough that moment again. It was a child's stupid, but innocent idea her mother wouldn't leave Drover's if she couldn't find Annabel. She stopped fighting her memories. It was something that would always come with her, wherever she'd go.

_Tess cried as she kissed Annabel goodbye. She put her in the bucket and handed the cord to her big sister. Claire, she had always looked up to. Claire, who used to comfort her when she was crying. Claire, she used to play and have fun with. Claire, she would lose if she didn't give up her dearest toy. _

'_Bye Annabel,' was their last greeting to the doll. Claire started make the bucket move to the ground when they suddenly heard their father shouting at them._

'_Hey! Do you want yourself dead? Get out of there!'_

_Claire screamed as she dropped the bucket in the well. They both listened to the bang of the bucket and Annabel hitting the ground far away, under their feet._

This moment had passed her mind so often Tess was getting pretty tired of the sadness that came over her when it passed again. She remembered some words of Meg. _"Claire… she used to wait for you at the gate until we dragged her inside." _

_Tears were crossing her face when Tess looked trough the window at her sister running after the car but not being fast enough. Tears of regret for throwing Annabel into the well. Tears of regret for not running away._

'_Tess! Don't go!' _

'_Claire!' she cried as she looked at her sister becoming smaller and smaller, until the car turned around a corner and made it impossible to her to see her sister. She was forced to leave. She left. And she didn't return for years._

She knew this memory would always follow her. It was the reason for her heart tear itself into pieces when she thought she was losing her sister again. But forever now.

She felt the sadness of the moment again, the tears she couldn't stop, and she felt she had began to fear the next day now she knew how close was life to death.  
'Hey Tess. Need a hand?'  
It was Nick. Some unknown reason made him show up always when she needed a shoulder to cry on, although they were having fights about almost everything. A part of her didn't want anything more than to be with him. Another part told her that would be wrong, because she had just broken up with Dave and saw it as a commitment to wait until he came back. But, said the other part, he's been gone for almost six months now. Did she really expect him to come back?

'Tess, what are you crying about?'

She felt his hand on her shoulder and it made her cry even more then she already did. She couldn't help it. She couldn't stop it. She could just… cry out the shock and the fear and the tension and all her feelings of sadness when she thought about the past she had lived without her sister, or when she thought about almost losing her again. When she thought about her breaking up with Dave. When she thought about everything. It had become too much for her. She felt his hand rubbing her back. He said nothing. That was enough for her. She heard Charlotte crying in her arms, while she placed her head on his shoulder and cried, like she would never stop again.

Claire usually hated shopping. She hated smiling saleswomen telling her how gorgeous she was looking in some terrible dungarees in which she felt like a kangaroo, like the time Tess dragged her into a shop for pregnant women to buy her some clothes that fit. But today shopping was one of her favourite things to do, because today she was looking for something special, in which she really did look gorgeous. But finding the perfect dress didn't turn out to be easy.

'Oh, it looks wonderful on you! Like a… princess!'

Claire looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighted.

'Well, I don't think a wedding dress is meant to make you feel like a cream cake, does it?' she said while she helped herself out of the dress and in her regular clothes again.

'I think we should try something else,' said the poor girl while she took the sixth dress out of the wedding dress-mountain at her feet. This day wasn't like she expected, but Claire decided not to let anything upset her today.

'Well, I'll try,' she said while she gave the saleswoman one of her kindest smiles. The girl helped her into the dress and pushed her to the mirror. Claire looked in it, not expecting anything of it and held her breath when she looked at her reflection.

Tess was sitting in her room thinking of the passed day when the phone rang.

'Drover's Run, Tess speaking.'

She felt she was getting cold when she remembered the voice on the other side.

She felt the phone slipping out of her hands, hitting the ground and looked at the pieces of plastic dispersing everywhere.

'Hello? Hello? Tess, are you there?'

She took a photo frame off her desk and in her fear and anger she slammed it on the phone. Listening to the voices in her mind she trampled on it. Again… again… and again…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Claire found the destroyed phone and her sister when she came home. She looked behind at Alex, standing in the hall and holding Charlotte. She could imagine Tess would not like it if Alex saw her crying.  
'Hey, could you give bom a bath for me, please? I've got things… to do now,' she said, while she knew the lie was written on her forehead. He seemed to understand this was about Tess, because he could see her sitting on her bed with her face covered with her hands. He nodded and took Charlotte to the bathroom. Claire put down her bags and sat down next to Tess. She put her arms around her and waited till she stopped crying.

'What happened?' she asked softly.

'Nothing,' said Tess, rubbing the tears away from her face. 'Just a… just a phone call. I think I'm… going to bed now.'

Claire considered to say it was 8 pm, but she decided to be smarter and leave Tess alone. She'd tell her, some day.

'Goodnight,' she said and she left. She didn't look back so she didn't see Tess taking a suitcase and pulling her clothes out of her closet.

Stevie looked at the sunrise waiting for Tess. She was too late, something Tess didn't use to. The horses were getting agitated. They didn't like waiting either.

'Maybe she overslept,' said Jodi. 'Maybe we should go back to drag her out of bed.'  
Stevie nodded. 'Yeah, maybe we should. But it wouldn't be Tess to oversleep. Most times she's on time.'  
They got back and found Claire turning the entire house upside down.  
'Claire, have you seen Tess?'  
Claire looked up from an empty closet and sighted. 'No, I haven't. I've been looking for her for an hour now.'

Stevie nodded to the closet. 'Why did she take away all her clothes?' She looked at Claire, concerned. 'She didn't just… go, did she?'  
'I'm afraid so,' Claire answered. 'Her car's gone too. We should go looking for her.'

'Maybe we should get Nick. He'll find her,' said Jodi. 'He always does.'  
Claire shook her head, angry with herself. 'Bugger, bugger, bugger. I shouldn't have left her alone.'

'What do you mean?'  
'Nothing. Jodi, get Nick. I'll get Alex.'

Jodi nodded and left.

'And the sheep? We'd take them to another…' Stevie began.

'Forget about the sheep!' Claire suddenly shouted at her. 'Sorry,' she said softly. 'I'm just… a bit worried about her. Anything could have happened to her. She was upset and she's so… naïf.'

'She'll be fine. Jodi's getting Nick and you'll see he'll find her. He's always the one who finds her.'

Claire smiled. 'Yeah, he is. But they're both so…opinionated.'

'Yeah, I know. But now, let's go. If she's gone by car we don't have time to lose.'

Claire nodded and walked out of Tess' room, but in her heart she wasn't sure if it was gonna be fine.

The sky was very blue that day and there were no clouds. The sun was burning the grass beside the road Tess was driving. The calm, quiet weather was the opposite of her mood. A storm was going through her mind, haunted by her memories. She felt a bit guilty about not telling Claire she was leaving, but she knew Claire wouldn't have let her go without telling her the truth. She always knew when she was lying, and Tess used to be honest with her sister. But she couldn't, this time. She had to make an end to the past. A past Claire didn't know. A past only one person knew, and that person was her mother. Her mother, who'd always been so kind to her. Who had given her a good youth. The one that had comforted her when she was scared during a thunderstorm late at night, who had played with her and dried her tears when she fell. But, unavoidable, the one who broke her heart by tearing her away from her sister. From home. She wasn't alive anymore, and Tess hadn't expected _him_ to be still on the place where she had seen him for the last time either. Until he had called her, last night. When she heard his voice her mind had returned to those days, so many years ago, but still so fresh on her mind.

Suddenly she wished Nick was with her. He was always so good at comforting her. He used to make her feel so home. So did Claire, but Claire always wanted to know what was bothering her. Nick didn't. That afternoon, he had just waited until she stopped crying, so her tears had left a spot on his shirt. After that, he had taken her home. And left. Most times she liked to tell Claire about things bothering her, but this issue was something she had to solve on her own. She hated to solve things on her own, cause there'd be no one to tell her if she was trusting the wrong person again. Like she had done so many years ago. But she had decided she wouldn't trust him again. Never again.

Meg offered to make them sandwiches, but Claire couldn't wait any longer so she took the rest with her and left Meg alone with her sandwiches.

'But Jodi! You should eat or you'll get carsick!' she shouted at them. Jodi sighted and took the sandwiches.

'But we really have to go now, mom,' she said, and she ran back to the car where Claire was calling for her again.

'If you need to mother you should come with us, Meg,' she said as she dragged Jodi into the car.

'So I was right,' said Alex.

'What do you mean?' she asked him, but she knew what he meant.

'Well, you sent me away last night because something was wrong with Tess. And I was right,' he said content. Claire sighted.

'I don't know what's bothering either, Alex,' she said. 'We'll have to find her first before we ask her.'

'A blonde young woman in an orange car… Yes, I remember her! She's asked me the way.' The fat, old barkeeper of a dirty, smoky bar was 'cleaning' his glasses with a cloth that was so dirty he made the thing only dirtier.

'Want a beer?'

'No, thank you,' Claire said politely. 'Did she tell you were she was going?'  
'Yeah, she said she was going to town.'

'Thank you very much, we'll look for her there, than.'  
'That was disgusting,' said Jodi as they came out of the bar. 'That bar was more dirty than the stables when I don't clean them for a week!'  
'Yes, but we do know where Tess is, now,' said Stevie.

'So that means we got to drive all the way to town,' Jodi sighted.

'Yup,' Stevie said. 'I'm driving!'

'No, I'm driving,' Claire protested, 'I'm the best driver in here!'

'Maybe,' said Stevie, 'but you've been driving all the way here.' And she snapped the keys out of Claire's hands and ran to the car.

Tess was standing in front of a door and tried to find the guts to knock on it. She stretched out her arm, but the door was opened before she could touch it. She shivered. _He_ was standing in front of her and smiled.

'Tess. Good to see you.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'_Get your hands off me!' Tess McLeod was having a drink in a bar, with her friends, when he arrived and tried again. She slammed his hand away and gave him a very angry look. Suddenly she wished looks could kill. He smiled, that smile that used to make her so angry. _

'_Don't fool me, Tess. I know you want me.'  
'I don't want you, never have and never will, and now I want you to piss off,' she shouted at him. 'I said GO,' she added when he didn't leave. 'So why are you still standing here?'_

'_I'm waiting for you, Tess. I'll always wait for you and you know it.'  
She turned her back to him and tried to ignore him. In her heart she felt a little guilty for treating him like that. But she had tried to tell him the gentle way, and it hadn't worked. She hated herself for being so mean. Suddenly she didn't feel like having fun in this bar anymore. _

'_Hey girls, I think I'm going home.'  
She said goodbye to everyone and left. She couldn't keep him out of her mind and she knew she never could. She had to make an end to this bullshit. But she didn't know how to get rid of him at all. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she screamed. _

'_Ssshh, take it easy, babe. It's me.' _

'_Jim, I've tried to make things clear to you without hurting you. I'm very sorry I still did, but I'm not in love with you, so I want you to leave me alone. Now.'_

_He smiled again. Some horrible, evil plan seemed to be on his mind. She looked at his hand holding her wrist, and she knew he was stronger than she was. He would never let her go if he didn't feel like letting her go. Suddenly his smile disappeared in anger. He dragged her into a small street and pushed her to the wall. Screaming wouldn't help and she knew it. _

Claire sighted and let herself fall on the grass beside a big road filled with buildings.

'It's too big, it's just too big. We'll never find her.'

Alex sat down next to her and took her hand. 'We'll stay here till we find her. She can't be far away.'

The rush that was typical for a big town filled up their silence. Claire was ready to give up for today when Alex suddenly stood up and pointed to a car waiting at a traffic light. An orange car. An orange car, with a blonde woman.

'Come on, the car! Claire, quick, before we lose her again!'  
They both realised they were driving much too fast but it didn't bother them. Tess' car was typically Tess. It symbolized her sense of humour and her smile and her… character. Tess' car looked like Tess and Claire had never been so grateful for that as she was now. But this was still town, and Tess seemed to be far more used to the rush then they were. Claire realised she needed Stevie now. Stevie was very good at dangerous rides without damage. Jodi hated her doing that, but it would have been very useful. It was very hard not to lose her, but after a short time of manoeuvres that almost caused painful accidents Tess stopped driving and got out of her car.

'It's really her,' Claire sighted. Relief crossed her face and she opened her mouth to call for her sister but Alex stopped her.

'I wouldn't do that. We better first find out what she's doing.'

So they started following Tess, although Claire didn't like to be a spy when it was her sister she was following. They tried to be quiet, but Tess went into a building that seemed to be filled with apartments, and didn't have any elevators. Stairs were still hard to Claire, although she'd prefer to die above admitting that.

'I don't need any help,' she whispered when Alex offered to give her a hand. She did, but she didn't want it. She could have known it would go wrong one day, but she didn't expect that to happen at the moment it was so unwelcome as it was now. But, unfortunately, it did. She slipped. Alex was very fast and grabbed her arm as she almost fell down. It would have went well, if she wouldn't have screamed.

'Bugger,' she whispered, still hanging very uncomfortably on Alex' arm and the railing of the stairs. Tess' back stopped moving and she turned around.

Tess didn't know exactly what she had expected Claire to do when she noticed her being gone. But not this. Not now. She knew it the moment she heard a screaming. Claire. She turned around and saw something she'd have laughed about if there had been room for laughter in her head next to all of her other thoughts. Claire was half sitting on the stairs, hanging on Alex' arm and the railing. Alex was holding her shoulder so she wouldn't fall down. It was very funny. Tess realised this was a rare moment. Claire and Alex were together, doing something they weren't supposed to and they didn't know what to say.

To make things even more embarrassing, Jodi's mobile phone started ringing in Claire's pocket. Jodi had given it to her because 'it could turn out to be useful'. _Thank you very much, Jode. Just what I needed now_.

Tess looked at the two of them and her other thoughts seemed to become smaller.

'Claire,' was her –very late- review. And she started laughing. She couldn't help it, she couldn't stop it. Claire and Alex looked at her first and then at each other and they seemed to realise they were in a really uncomfortable position. Alex helped Claire up and she didn't even protest. She took the phone out of her pocket.

'Hello?... Oh, hi Jode…………… Yeah, we found her……….Yeah, she seems to be, she's laughing all the time………. Okay……… I'll call you back. See ya.'

She hang up and looked up to Tess.

'Tess. Could you stop that stupid laughing and explain things to me, please?' she asked her, suddenly feeling angry with her sister.

Tess opened her mouth to say something when someone opened the door behind her back.

'Tess.' The man in the door didn't seem to be preparing himself to an evening having fun, and Tess seemed to be the reason for the dark look in his eyes.

'Who's this… guy, Tess?' Alex asked her, looking at the guy and not being impressed.

The smile on Tess' face had disappeared and tears seemed to be closer then laughter. Claire realised she had seen this guy before.

Tess didn't seem to feel comfortable.

'Claire, Alex… could you excuse us?' she asked, and she dragged the guy back into the house on his sleeves and closed the door.

'Tess, what are you doing?'

She looked at him and felt all her anger and frustration he gave her that one night so many years ago coming out.

'Jim, I was fifteen. Fifteen.'

'I loved you, Tess…'

'Maybe, but I wasn't ready! You made me do things I didn't want to! I wasn't in love, I wanted to have fun, I wanted to be left alone! But you kept following me while I had told you I didn't want you to several times and then you… you just….' She tried to find back her words, but anger didn't let her do anything making sense. She felt it filling her head, her heart, her body.

'Do you wanna know what I've done after you finally let me go? Do you?' She didn't wait for him to answer.

'I ran back home, I locked myself in my room and I didn't come out for a week. After that, I painted my hair. I bought new clothes. I didn't dare to be myself anymore, because I was too scared to meet you again!' She realised Claire and Alex were still waiting and they could hear her. She didn't mind. She just wanted to make him feel what he did to her.

'I was fifteen! I was too young! I was too young for the things you wanted me to do!' she shouted at him. His eyes were filling up with anger.

'I gave you flowers, Tess. I followed you. I bought you thousands of presents. I deserved you. And I still do.' He came closer. His face came closer. He grabbed her wrist, like had done that time. He was still stronger than she was. _Not again. Not again. Don't let him do it again…_

And than a crash filled up the hall. Wood dispersed everywhere and made a scratch on her face. It all went so fast. She saw Alex' face, she saw his fist passing by and Jim falling down as it hit his head.

'So mate, playtime's over for you.'

'So you mean he… abused you?' said Jodi. 'But that's disgusting!'

'Yup, it is,' said Tess, 'but I needed my revenge. Although that wasn't the smartest thing to do.'

'No, it wasn't,' Claire said, looking at Tess. 'A beer, everyone?'

Late at night she went back to her fence and looked at the stars when Nick came to her.

'Aren't you drinking a beer with us?'

'No… I'm not in the mood for having beers.'

'Hey Tess,' he said after a short silence. 'Will you never do that again?'

'Do what again?'

'Leaving.'

She smiled. 'No, I won't.'

She felt the presence of his hand but he let it flow there for a while, like he was wondering if he was supposed to touch her. She supported him to do that in her mind. She felt the warmth of his hand when he finally put his arm around her shoulders and she knew she had to break down the last barrier.

'Nick, I… I just…'  
He didn't let her finish talking. He lifted his hand and touched her hairs and her face, very gently. Very Nick.

'I don't know what happened to us,' he said softly. 'But I'll never ever let it happen again.'

When she thought about that evening later, she remembered her barrier melting under his touch. And she knew she'd always be with him. Forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Claire woke up when she heard Charlotte crying and prepared herself to get out of bed when she recognized Alex wasn't there anymore. The same moment she heard Charlotte stop crying. She promised herself to be the first next time. It had become a very funny competition between the two of them who'd be the first to comfort Charlotte when she was crying at night. She hadn't won just once. Alex was just… not sleeping as deep as she did, she told herself.

He came back into the room holding Charlotte in his arms and she felt it was melting her heart again, like always. Maybe she didn't truly want to win, if she'd have to miss that. She smiled at stretched out her arms to hold her baby.

'I won again, didn't I?'  
'Yeah, you did,' she said, while he laid Charlotte in her arms. 'I must admit something. I don't want to win anymore.'

'And… why not?'  
'Because you're too sweet with her.'

He smiled and stretched out his arms when she laid Charlotte down on her side of the bed. She moved to his side and let him hold her. It was all feeling so safe now.

'You know, Claire,' he said quietly, 'I used to be… bouncing around. It feels like you showed me how to be calm.'

She smiled. 'Maybe. But… I don't feel like being calm now at all. Let's get outside.'

'What, now?'  
'Yes, now.'  
'Well then, let's go,' he said. Claire made him realise he had chosen the right person. Her surprising character was matching perfectly with his. But, she was very good at calming him down, too, while that was something he still had to learn from her.

'I think Tess will look after Charlotte if she cries, won't she?' He didn't answer her. 'Alex?'  
'Ssshh, I don't think she will,' he said. He stood at the window looking outside and having a very big smile on his face.

'Why not,' she said surprised, walking to the window. 'She's done that for two months when I was not…' She stopped talking instantly when she reached the window. This was exactly what she had always wanted to see, but what she'd never seen happening.

'Wow. I thought I'd never see that.'

'Neither did I. Or maybe not, I've always thought some day they wouldn't be able to hide it anymore,' he said.

She smiled again. 'But… I don't think we should be watching them now,' she whispered.

'Of course we should! This is unique, Claire!'  
'Ssshh, not that hard!' she hissed. But she was too late for calming him down this time.

'Sit down, sit down!' She took his sleeve and dragged him down under the window, but he made an unexpected move and hit his head to the window-sill.

'Ouch,' he called much to loudly before he realised even Sandra and Harry could here him at Killarney. 'Oops…'  
'Hey! What are you little ones doing out of bed at 1am!'

Claire sighted. 'Bugger. You and your big head!'

'You pushed me to that stupid window-sill!' He stood up rubbing his head and looked out of the window.

'Don't forget I'm the big brother in here, Nick!'

Claire's head appeared too and smiled at her sister. It was a very beautiful picture from above.

´I'm sorry, Tess,' she called, ' Big Head made me do it!'  
Tess looked up to the window and laughed. ' It's typically… you. I mean, you and Big Head.'  
' I'm sorry,' said Big Head. ' It's not very politely.' He looked at Claire. ' And since when my name is Big Head?'  
' Since… now,' she answered. ' …. PUT ME DOWN!'

Their heads disappeared, but the noise only became worse.

Tess turned her head and looked at Nick again. ' Do you think this is… magic?'

He smiled at her. ' Maybe. But I'm sure it's right.'

Claire Louise McLeod had always been kind of a "boyish" girl. When she was a little child, she used to look after her little sister Tess and to play with her and to comfort her when she was crying. Tess had always felt safe with her. In her teens, she usually hung around with Nick and Alex, making plans to sneak away from their parents so they could go out in Gungellan. She hadn't had many female friends, but the boys adored her. Not as a girlfriend, but as the only girl who was interested in a boy's stories. She had always felt more comfortably with boys.

But now, standing in front of the mirror, she felt like a woman more than ever. She realised the door wasn't locked because it was broken and she hoped Alex wouldn't feel like coming in. He had the nasty habit of always interfering when he wasn't supposed to.

But it wasn't Alex coming in, but Tess.

'Claire, you look incredible!'

'Tess, it's you. Would you… put that suitcase in front of the door please? I don't want Alex to come in now.'  
Tess walked to the suitcase and moved it to the door, but she didn't stop looking at her sister.

'Claire, when did you buy that one?'

'Last week.'

'But I thought you wanted to get married in your mother's dress!'

Claire shook her head. 'Nah. That was that time with Peter. This is gonna be my new life. New life means new dress.'

'Hey!' The sound of someone kicking a door filled up the room. The suitcase started to move. It sounded like Alex.

Claire looked at her sister and sighted. 'He's gonna tear the door and the suitcase apart if we don't let him in.'

'Yeah, but he's not supposed to see you!' Tess responded. 'Under the bed,' she hissed then.

'What?'

'Under the bed, or you'll have a door less room.'

Claire made a face, but she did what Tess told her to and crawled under the bed, trying hard not to make her dress dirty.

'Hey girls, everything alright in there?'  
'Yeah, fine Alex,' Tess said much too cheerful. 'Wait a sec, I'll let you in.' She moved the suitcase away and opened the door. Alex came in, looked around and smiled.

'Where's Claire?'

'What do you mean… where's Claire?'  
'I know she's here,' he said. He walked to the bed, stepped on it -without taking his boots off, of course- and started jumping around.

'ALEX! What are you doing!' Tess shouted at him. 'You'll break the bed!'

'No,' he said, 'I'll break someone's head.'

'Alex,' Claire called from under the bed 'could you stop doing that?'

'If you tell me what's it I'm not supposed to see.'

'Don't be curious, Alex!'

Tess realised she needed to get Alex out of the room, but she knew he wouldn't leave before he had seen Claire. She took his sleeve, dragged him off the bed, took Charlotte and pushed her into his arms.

'Will you look after Charlotte for a moment? Thank you,' she said without waiting for an answer. She opened the door and pushed him out before he got the chance to protest. She closed the door and moved back the closet.

Alex kept standing there for a moment, with a silly look on his face. Then he turned around and took Charlotte outside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Claire woke up on her wedding day, the first seconds she didn't even realise it was her wedding day. Until she stretched out her arm to Alex like she used to when she woke up, and found out he wasn't there. Then she remembered he had stayed with Nick that night. She opened her eyes and found out it was only five am. She sighted, because she didn't feel like go to sleep again. She stood up and went to Charlotte's room, where she stood at her bed, watching her sleeping baby silently for a few minutes. She realised this day was gonna change everything. She remembered the last time she had wore a wedding dress and realised this was such a different feeling. That time, she had tried on her mother's dress before her wedding was even planned, but she knew she was getting married. Or she expected to. But that time had not been her time to get married, and the one she had loved that time, had not been her one. The One. She remembered how she usually hated people talk about The One, and than giving her hints all the time. Like it was an obligation to get married.

She had loved Peter with all of her heart, and it had been a great time in her life, but what she was feeling now was so much different. Maybe that was because it was another person, and another time. But probably because she was loving the right person this time.

After finding out the truth about Peter, she had broken down, and for a couple of months she hadn't believed in The One anymore. Not for her. She had started to open up her heart again after Charlotte was born. After she had realised she had begun to love again… And she had found out it was the right one this time. And the right moment. She looked at the calendar and saw it was already the seventh of September. The accident had happened in July. She had been in hospital for a much too long time. But, she realised she was lucky. September was a good month to get married. The trees had started to get very colourful and the sun was shining. The past weeks she had prayed to God so he wouldn't make it rain. So he wouldn't make her catch a cold… Cause this wasn't gonna be a classic wedding. She wanted it to be like a fairy tale, but not too much fairy tale. She was gonna make it special. And she was sure Alex would do something to make it special, too.

'Claire! You're already up!'

She looked at the door and saw Tess standing there in her PJ's.

'Yeah… couldn't sleep anymore.' She smiled. 'But, where are the other's?'

'Not here,' Tess said mysteriously. 'So we'll start dress you up.'

'What time is it?'

'It's six fifteen. But I don't think you could sleep now, could you?'

'No I couldn't. But I do want to have breakfast first.'

She took Charlotte out of her bed and took her downstairs. 'She seems to be hungry.' She paused, thinking of herself saying she wanted to have breakfast.

'But I'm not, actually.'

She felt Tess' hand on her shoulder. 'Just like I thought.' She took a chair and made Claire sit down.

'But don't worry, this is gonna be the best day of your life.'

Claire smiled. She took her sister's hand and pinched it.

'Yeah. It's supposed to.'

While Claire was thinking she had got up early, Alex hadn't slept at all. He just couldn't bring himself to go to bed, and even when Nick did, he kept walking around the room over and over again, thinking of his wedding day. Thinking of his bride. He knew she had got hurt when she found out the truth about Peter so violently. He knew she had been preparing herself to a wedding, to a life with Peter. He had seen her breaking down with her dreams, and it had hurt him as much as it had hurt Claire. That moment, he had only wished to see her getting married to Peter, if she'd been happy. But she didn't. It had been one of the rare moments of his life he had seen Claire having no plans for the future. Having no idea which way to go. When he thought about it, he had never had any clear plans for the future. He had always waited for life to take him wherever it wanted to take him. But the last weeks, with Claire, he had seen his future painting itself on his mind. And he knew it had painted itself on Claire's mind, too, and maybe that was the thing that was making him happy the most: sharing his future with Claire. Sharing his life with Claire. Sharing his everything with Claire. It was like a dream coming true, a dream he had never known of, until, after Peter getting out of the picture, his real feelings had broken out. After he had realised he had always lived next to the one he had loved for all of his life, without realising he did.

He'd had a couple of heavy fights with her, that had made him think he'd never be together with her. But now, she was gonna be his wife. Tonight she'd be. And it was still hard to him to realise.

Charlotte had always been a happy, cheerful child. But today, she was in such a good mood even Claire was surprised. She ate her breakfast without any protest, but she did smear it in Claire's face.

'Charlotte, groce,' she shouted laughing.

Charlotte started laughing and covered her mouth with her little hands. It was such a sweet thing Claire took her out of her seat and hugged her though she was covered in porridge.

'Well, I think you should go take a shower now, Claire,' Tess said smiling when Charlotte had finally finished her breakfast. She started cleaning up the mess mother and child had left when Claire went upstairs. She couldn't be happier today. She recalled the moment Claire and Alex had told the other's they were 'getting married next week', like they used to get married every day, and smiled when she thought of their faces. Of Meg sending Jodi to town to do shopping immediately. Of Nick's reply 'bloody hell'. She felt her thoughts taking wrong direction again, but she had given up trying to stop herself. Every time she thought of Nick, a picture of herself in a wedding dress passed her mind. But that wasn't the thing that was the most important. The most important was the man waiting for her at the altar…

She shook her head like she wanted to shake that thought out of her mind. How happy she was they'd finally come together, today she wasn't supposed to think of her own stupid fantasies about what was supposed to be her future with Nick. Today it was Claire and Alex who deserved everyone's attention. But there was no need to worry about that; the couple would force every eye to look at them, and she knew it. It just didn't feel right to think of herself today. She decided to check the list of invited people again(like that was of her business, but she needed something to think of). She had "helped" Claire with that, because she thought she was better in such things than Claire was. So she had invited 'half of the world population' like Claire called it, which contained lots of people they hadn't seen for years. But though she had laughed at her, Tess knew that Claire was happy with it, somewhere deep in her heart.

She heard Claire getting out of shower and went upstairs immediately. She really loved to help Claire getting dressed, but she didn't interfere in her look to much, because she wanted it to be a Claire's creation, and not a 'Claire's creation with a little help from my sister Tess because she's better in such things than I am'.

A couple of hours later Claire looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Tess put her arms around her and held her for a long time. This day was gonna be the most important day of Claire's life, and she wanted everything to be perfect.

Alex stood a couple of meters from the house, with everyone around him talking and laughing and he felt the adrenaline rushing trough his veins. He didn't know for how long he had been standing here now, or how long it would take, but it felt like hours to him. He didn't even realise Nick was talking to him.

'Nervous, Ryan?'

He smiled a very nervous smile. 'Oh, shut up, Nick.'

He looked around one more time. Drover's didn't seem like Drover's anymore. White ribbons and flower's were dispersed everywhere and the he didn't look at the 'altar' that was made behind him, because he knew that would not do any good to his overloaded brain.

Over the past years Alex had seen Claire in very many outfits, but even in his wildest dreams he hadn't seen her in a wedding dress.

He got a punch in his back from Nick, before he stepped back. 'Attention, Ryan. Your bride.'

Everyone stepped back while the band they had rented started playing the traditional wedding mars, and he couldn't remember he had ever felt like this.

Neither did Claire. When she started walking out of the house, she felt every eye looking at her. She reached the door and saw Alex. Suddenly she hated it she had to walk so slowly. She'd prefer to run out of the house and throw herself in his arms.

Alex felt all of his dreams and expectations of this day come true when he saw Claire. She was even more beautiful than he could ever dream of. She seemed to be shining like the sun. Her hair was very special without being very different than usual. She hadn't used any hairpins; it was just dancing around her face. But he knew everyone would remember this wedding only for the dress she was wearing. It wasn't white. It was ice blue. It was ice blue and strapless and having a few little blue roses at the front side. Her bridal bouquet was blue, too, and she was wearing a rose like one of the roses on her dress in her hair.

It seemed to last forever before she finally reached him. He took her arm and felt her body shaking while they walked to the priest waiting for them.

'Nervous?' he whispered without looking at her.

'Yeah.'

'Welcome to this beautiful place, all of you,' the priest started. Claire looked around. Everyone she knew seemed to be here today.

'We have come together here, because these two people will enter into matrimony today.'

Claire shivered. It was still a bit strange to hear that from another person. She tried to listen to the priests short talk about what he knew of them from the conversations he'd had with them, but it was very hard to her not to let her thoughts drift to other things. He got back her attention after he had finished that.

'Will you give each other your right hand, please?'

She took Alex' hand and felt herself calming down a bit. It was all so exciting today. She hoped he'd forgive her for breaking his bones.

'First I want to ask the best men to come forward and seat oneself to the right hand of the bride couple.'

She smiled when Tess took her place next to her and smiled at her reassuring, and saw Nick doing the same on Alex' side.

'I'll start with Alex' best man, Nick. Will you be a witness of this marriage, and assist this couple in beautiful and dark times, by your love and friendship? What is then your answer?'

'I do.'

'And Tess, will you be a witness of this marriage, and assist this couple in beautiful and dark times, by your love and friendship? What is then your answer?'

'I do.'

The best men stepped back again and took their seats. They didn't have a long job to do.

'Alex Ryan, will you take Claire Louise McLeod to your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part? What is then your answer?'

She looked at his face and found everything she had ever needed in his eyes at that moment. He looked her in the eye, smiled at her.

'I do.'

'Claire Louise McLeod, will you take Alex Ryan to your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part? What is then your answer?'

A silence covered the place for a short moment before she found back her voice and spoke out the words that made her promise, and with that all of her desires.

'I do.'

He smiled at her as he put the ring on her finger, and she smiled back as she did the same.

'Then you can now kiss the bride.'

She felt his hand on her cheek as he kissed her. She had found all her yearning in his eyes, and she realised she had nothing to wish for.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'_Did I tell you that I love you today?  
__Have I looked into your eyes?  
__Cause I've taken down that last remaining wall  
__And showed myself to you  
__As I am  
__All my faults  
__All my thoughts  
__And all my yearning_

_Oh I love you  
__always have and always will  
__and I wanna face this moment  
__hold it near  
__hold it deep  
__hold it still_

_Did you know how scared I used to be?  
__Scared for you, scared of me  
__But taking down this barrier  
__and touching you at last  
__had broken all that down  
__into dust  
__blown away  
__now there's us  
__and we're real_

_Oh I love you  
__always have and always will  
__and I wanna face this moment  
__hold it near  
__hold it deep  
__hold it still_

_Oh I love you  
__always have and always will  
__and I wanna face this moment  
__hold it near  
__hold it deep  
__hold it still  
__  
Did I tell you that I love you today…_

A loud cheering filled up the place as Claire let her microphone fall, and it didn't stop. She had been planning to do this from the moment their wedding was planned, and she had prayed she wouldn't catch a cold or something. But she hadn't. She had always loved this song, and today she was finally having a person she could sing these words to.

She looked at Alex. The look on his face was priceless, filled up with love for her and surprising about her unexpected action. She pushed the microphone in the hands of a band member, jumped off the podium and threw herself in his arms. He lifted her, held her in his arms and kissed her like he would never let her go. And she didn't want to be let go.

Alex couldn't be happier as he carried his bride back to the others. He heard the excitement in their cheering and laughing. He put Claire down so she could be hugged and congratulated by everyone at one time, and was caught up in a group of men himself.

'Now you're really married, mate,' Nick said teasing. 'No way back now.'

He smiled. 'I won't need any way back.'

At first Claire hadn't wanted to go very far on their honeymoon, worried about Drover's, Tess, and the money they'd spend. But Alex hadn't wanted to tell her whatever he was planning, so she was still waiting to be surprised. She hadn't reminded him of the fact she hated surprises. After the wedding party she started helping Tess cleaning up the mess, but she wouldn't let her.

'Are you out of your mind, Claire, it's your wedding day!'

'It is,' Alex as confirmed, 'and actually you don't have time to do it.'

'And why not,' she asked him, unable to resist the temptation of putting her arms around him again.

'Because we're leaving.'

'Oh,' Claire responded, 'so I'm finally gonna know where we're going?'

'Not now,' he said, lifting her from the ground. 'But soon enough.' He turned around and carried her to his car, that was barely visible under confetti and balloons.

'And are you gonna let me walk on my own today?' she asked laughing.

'No,' he responded simply.

'Oh, and we've put all your wedding presents in the car,' Jodi said proudly. 'You won't have to do anything on your own.'

'I see,' she said, looking at Nick carrying Alex' suitcases. 'I hope you didn't take your grandfather's rusty old rifles, did you?'

He looked at her naughty. 'Actually I was planning to put them on the wall in our hotel. Any problems with that?'

She laughed and rubbed his head. 'No. Go ahead. For as long it's not my house…'

Their wedding night was spent in a very classy hotel in Melbourne. Tough it was including the most ridiculous service Claire had ever seen, Alex wouldn't let her do anything on her own. He didn't even want her to walk from the elevator to their room. He carried her from place to place until she started wondering if he never got tired. It was the most ridiculous, but the most beautiful day of her life.

'So where are we going?' she tried another ask. He smiled. If Claire even knew he had done the most ridiculous jobs for the most ridiculous people over the past weeks to pay her this honeymoon, she'd kill him. So he decided it'd be a shame to tell her too soon, after all the hard work.

'I told you, you'll see,' he said mysteriously. She sighted.

'Yeah. But when?'

'Tomorrow.'

She smiled and crawled up in his arms.

'I love you.'

He'd have given his life for her, and he realised life had been merciful to him.

'So, now we're really married,' she said dreamy. He nodded.

'Never known you could sing,' he said after a short silence. She smiled a very big smile.

'Only for you,' was her lovely answer.

That night the world was laying at their feet. They both realised they could take every direction without the risk of taking the wrong one, and that every breath they'd take would be for each other, from this day forward.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tess sighed as she covered her mouth and nose with her sweater. From the day Claire and Alex had left everything had turned out wrong on Drover's. On the first day, Jodi had been "fixing" the leaking roof. The second day Oscar and Phoenix had broken trough the fence so they had spend all afternoon catching them. And now, on Tess' third day as the "boss", Stevie had gone to the cattle to return with the news several sheep had been found dead.

'Any ideas?' she asked Dave standing beside her. He shook his head.

'Not yet. It could be an infection, but I'm not sure. Gotta see the test results first.'

She sighed. 'Good. So when Claire returns she'll find a leak in the roof in her bedroom, upset horses, broken fences and dead cattle.' She slammed the gate in anger and got back on Oscar. 'She'll kill me…'

'Maybe she won't,' Stevie tried to cheer her up. 'The last weeks she hasn't been her… normal Clairerish self.'

'Yeah, but that's because she was preparing her wedding.' She sighed. 'I think I'd totally freak out if I would.'

'Yeah, me too. But maybe she'll still be a little freaked out when she returns.'

'Maybe, but she'll turn back to normal if she sees this mess.' She got off Oscar and went inside. 'Will you take care of him, Steeves? The phone's ringing, maybe its Claire to tell me where Alex has taken her.'

Stevie smiled as she led the horses back to their stable. 'I think she's having a good freaking out now. Come on, Oscar.'

'Drover's Run, Tess speaking?'

'Hey, Tess! How's Drover's doing?'

'Oh, come on Claire, where are you?' She heard laughter at the other side of the line, followed by her sister trying to get rid of Alex.

'Tess, still there?'

'Yeah, but don't make me wait, where are you?'

'Very far away,' Claire teased her. 'But all right, I'm at the airport in Brisbane.'

'What, you're kidding me.'

'I'm not.'

'Wow, Claire! That's amazing!'

'But how's it going on Drover's? No burnt stables?'

'Well, I…'

'Do I wanna know?'

'Probably not.'

'What's it?'

'Well, it's just that Jodi has broken the roof in your room, Phoenix and Oscar broke the fence and the sheep are dying of some unknown disease. But it's no big deal,' she chattered, hoping Claire wouldn't notice it was a big deal.

'Alright. So I'll be blessed if the house's still standing when I come home?'

Tess bit her lip. 'Kinda. But I'll make it right, I'll… fix it,' she promised not very believable. But Claire didn't seem to make a big deal out of it. Maybe she had freaked out.

'Well, alright. I'll see when I come home. But I'll hang up on you now, this is a very expensive call.'

'Right. Well, make sure you'll have a good time, then.'

'Sure. I'll call you again in the weekend, right?'

'Right. Bye, Claire.'

'Bye.'

'So, has she freaked out?' Stevie stood in the kitchen, leaning on the wall, having a beer.

Tess smiled. 'Absolutely. He's taken her to Brisbane, the big idiot.'

Stevie smiled significantly, trying to throw her empty bottle into the wastebasket but missed. Pieces of glass dispersed on the floor but Tess didn't mind.

'You knew that!' she called indignant. Stevie grinned at her.

'But… how?' Tess asked her, surprised Stevie hadn't told her.

'He told me,' Stevie answered simply. 'But let's go, we've got work to do.' She walked out of the kitchen without giving the crashed bottle a look. Tess sighed and made a move to clean up the mess, but decided against it. In the end Claire wasn't there to tell her to remove it. So she made a face to the glass and walked out.

Meanwhile Jodi had climbed up the roof again. She had told herself she'd fix it this time, but it didn't turn out better than last time. She threw out a frustrated "_ouch!_" when she hit herself on her fingers for the third time in five minutes.

'Need a hand, Jode?'

She closed her eyes. It was the only thing she could do to stop herself from shouting. If there was only one person she didn't want to get a hand from at this moment, it'd be Craig.

'No, I'm fine, thank you,' she stated. She realised she was still angry with him for not giving her the letters Alberto sent her while he was in Italy, tough she had terribly stuffed up with the whole Alberto-thing. But he seemed to be sure to have a chance to get her back, and he wouldn't leave her alone.

'So why are you still standing there?'

'I… I just…' He looked at her almost pitiful. Almost.

'Yeah, you just wanted to leave. Bye Craig,' she interrupted him as innocent as possible before turning her back at him.

'Jode,' he began begging. 'I've told you I'm sorry. Why can't you just forgive me?'

'Craig, I said you just wanted to leave. If I say you just wanted to leave, I mean 'piss off'!'

'But Jodi, I..'

'Listen to me Craig,' she told him, getting really angry now. She knew there might be a chance she was not reasonable, but she couldn't help it she couldn't stand him anymore. 'You won't get me back. So just leave me alone, alr…'

Before she got the chance to finish her sentence the roof started cracking and a very short moment later she thudded down on Claire's bed.

Tess had started following Stevie to check on the sheep when a loud noise filled up the place. It sounded like something caused by Alex, but he wasn't here. It sounded like cracking, followed by the screaming of Jodi and a loud thud.

'What the bloody hell was that?' Stevie exclaimed, running back to the house.

'It sounded like Jodi. And she was fixing the…'

'Roof,' Stevie finished Tess' sentence. They had reached the place Jodi had been working and found Craig standing on the ladder, staring at the place where Jodi had been standing a few seconds ago.

'Oh my God, Craig, don't tell me…' Tess exclaimed, pulling him off the ladder and climbing up herself. She looked down through what once was the roof and found Jodi lying on Claire's bed, surrounded by wood and dust.

'Jodi, are you alright?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, Tess,' she answered, shaking the dust out of her hair. 'But the roof… isn't.'

'What happened?'

'Well, I think the roof has just come down.'

'What have you done, Jodi, what where you thinking?' Tess shouted desperately. 'What will I tell Claire?'

'Well, you'll tell her she and Alex from now will sleep under a canvas,' Stevie joked. Nobody laughed.

'Problems, ladies?'

A trembling went trough her stomach when she recognized Nick's voice. She shook her head. She didn't have time to be in love with him this week. She sighed.

'Kinda. Jodi has just made the roof come down, so now I better make up my will before Claire comes home.'

Nick smiled, climbed up the ladder and but his lip when he saw the damage.

'It'll be fine,' he said, when seeing the desperate look on Tess' face. It didn't sound very believable, but it seemed to reassure her a little bit.

'I'll help ya. I don't think Alex likes to sleep here without a roof.'

Claire stood in the bathroom and threw up in the washbasin. She sighed and wondered if she'd ever felt so miserable before, and stopped moving instantly as she realised she had. She walked out of the bathroom, crossed the suite slowly not to wake Alex and kept still at Charlotte's bed. Tess had offered to look after her for the week their honeymoon would last, but Claire hadn't wanted her to. She just needed to have her baby with her.

'Claire, are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' she called as she started running back to the bathroom again, waking Charlotte. Alex followed her and rubbed her back as she bowed over the washbasin again.

'Hey, are you sure?'

'Yeah,' she sighed as she rose from the washbasin. 'I'm just throwing up all the time and I don't think it's the food to blame.'


End file.
